Amen King
Amen King, formerly known as Prince Ghast, (Code name: Entity A.M.E.N.) is the main character in the series. He is a character of the YouTuber of the same account name, Amen. Appearance Human Not much can be said about Amen himself. Despite several face reveal, there's almost no way of describing it. Amen has brown eyes, unlike his robot-self who has red. His left arm is slightly shorter than his right. He has long legs, which means he takes less steps when walking or running. His canines are longer than the rest of his teeth, making them visible when he opens his mouth wide enough. Amen has several silver hair. According to him, it's genetic. He happens to have a cow lick on the back of his head. Amen's main clothes are a red T-shirt with line patterns, a pair of tracks with red and white stripes on each side, and a pair of red and black shoes. His clothes as an artist are plain red shirt and a dark red coat. He also has a blue T-shirt as a casual clothing, and a dark gray shirt and trousers as pyjamas. A.M.E.N Being a cyborg, he is almost entirely made of stainless metal, similar to normal robots. His arms and legs are bendy, but has limits. He wears a pair of white gloves with pointy fingers, and a pair of metal boots which is rather cylindrical than foot-shaped. His torso has three segments: Pelvis, spine, and chest, akin to a human being. He appears to be left-handed, which makes him appear more sinister. He has four pairs of fingers like cartoon characters, even though he is humanoid. Amen originally had a hook replacing his left hand. This was removed because Amen is left-handed. His head is shaded by his ashed cloak. His left eye is damaged, and only appears as a glass ball filled with blood. His eyes can glow entirely red. He also has sharp teeth, unlike normal humanoid robots. Moreover, he can open and close his mouth like a real human, despite being made of metal. However, he can only make a wide open mouth and a toothy grin. On his cloak lies a purple locket with a yellow gem that turns dark red depending on Prince's mood. Amen is around 5'4 ft in height. After a virus attack, King returns in a different appearance. His mouth has more flexes and works almost like a human's mouth. His cloak is more cloth-like, and he can be unhooded, revealing his short hair with some white ones. His left eye can function and be sealed. He also has more fingers; up to five pairs, similar to humans. As seen in his first teaser, he has an A mark on each glove, which stands for Amen. He said on Discord that he has chains in his arms that are connected to his gloves. He uses these to blast his glove to somewhere unreachable. He can also use them in combat. On February 4, 2018, he's been updated with a version that uses images to display his mouth. Despite being formerly a human, Prince Ghast lacks a tongue, thus costing his ability to speak properly. Starting his 20th birthday, King has made another physical changes, possibly bor the final time. Personality Amen has complicated personalities, though he calls himself a gloomy type of character. Despite being a robot, he is more human than a machine. He moves and walks like a man. He acts and reacts like a teenager. He can also get sick and bleed as many creatures do. He even breathes and eats human food. King doesn't usually use his voice often because using his voice hurts sometimes. When he does, his voice is mostly monotone, as if he's being sarcastic. He is getting a therapy, and has been speaking more since. He likes doing music. His favourite musical instrument is a keyboard, like a piano; He even plays a keytar, which is a combination of a keyboard and a guitar. This is because a keytar can be carried easily. Despite his deadly appearance, King is not bad enough to be a villain. This is due to his religion when he was a human, leading him to the truth on what is right and wrong. He can be considered as a semi-antagonist. He mostly gets distracted too easily, preventing him from doing his daily activities. He happens to have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. He always wants everything to be perfect in symmetry and in sync. This is ironic because he never actually makes perfect content. Amen happens also to have Aspergers, (just like PolyFox). He doesn't say to his friends though. He usually likes making lame puns. Likewise, he has problems with internet jokes, mostly taking them seriously. He has high chances to lose sanity in many ways. The main three are insomnia, failure, and insults. He is usually polite when encountering girls. It may have been in his blood to be a gentleman. Abilities, Strength and Weakness Physical *Amen has a wide visual field and can see a whole screen of a computer or a television. However, he sometimes is far-sighted, and sometimes fails to notice an important thing. *In some certain emotions, King's eyes change colour: **Blood red (completely): Insane **Sky blue: Timid **Lime green: Jealousy **Golden yellow: Terrified *Amen gets blinded when his eyes are exposed to bright lights because they're highly sensitive. *Amen has great hearings, but cannot handle loud noise. When he hears one, he covers his "unseen" ears and screams. *Amen has weak lungs. He'll suffocate when exposed to polluted air. *Amen is left-handed. *Aging, King has a weak skeleton. *King becomes dangerous during an eclipse (Solar or Lunar). Since an eclipse occurs very rarely, he is not always dangerous. *His only weapon is his metal gloves, which he uses to scoop his opponent. *Amen has vocal nodules. His voice always cracks. *It is believed that Amen has asthma. This can be evidenced by the four symptoms: Wheezing, coughing, tight chest, and short breath. This is proven false, as he doesn't pass out breathing bad air. *King gets nauseous when it gets too cold, thus sending him to sleep. Food and drinks *Eating too much oily food makes him sick. *The only vegetables he eats are potatoes, and sometimes carrots. **He likes french fries with extra salt. **He prefers potato chips with spices. **He eats wedges with cheese and mayo; Like the one served at Kentucky Fried Chicken. **He can eat carrots easily when they're as soft as potatoes. *He likes spicy fried chicken. *His only favourite fish is fried tilapia (sometimes spiced) and canned sardine. *He is allergic to mushrooms. This causes skin reactions. *He likes peanuts, packed or fried. He also likes almonds, because he says it tastes like peanuts. *He loves dark chocolate because it's bittersweet. *He hates cotton candy. *Due to his religion (Islam), he doesn't eat food that is made of pigs. King tends to drink a lot. * He likes milk, cocoa, and some common juice, like orange. * He sometimes drinks in an inappropriate moment. Fears *Living dolls: Amen had a bad past with a doll back in his childhood.https://comments.deviantart.com/1/763105810/4641542426 - Amen's traumatic history with dolls He is traumatized since. *Clowns: Take a look at the white makeup and the big red nose... No wonder he doesn't like Ennard. *Pests: Amen has a slight fear of pests. These include roaches and rodents. *Death: Amen fears death the most. He becomes paranoid, seeing death wherever he goes, even in an empty space. This explains why he purposely misses his prey when attacking. *God: Believing in God, Amen knows it is only He who needs to be feared. Relationship Rebuilt Baby Rebuilt Baby is Amen's "best friend" and a recreation of his number one favourite character from her game series: Circus Baby. They know each other more than anyone else does. Similar to King, she is also rebuilt after the virus attack. Besides her appearance, she gains a little dark spot in her heart, making her a semi-protagonist. She also has the same teenager personality like Amen. King exaggerates by calling her his "girlfriend". This triggered many people as to believe King has a crush on a kindergartener, despite him referring to the robot alone several times. Bendy Devil Bendy is King's "best friend" after Circus Baby and his only favourite character from his show and game series. This little devil likes causing troubles as much as King. Funtime Foxy/Mangle Mangle is King's "partner" and his second favourite character from her game series. Amen calls her Vicky. The Puppet The Puppet is... not much of anybody to King. JayJay JayJay is a girl that King babysits when her brother Balloon Boy has to go somewhere by himself. JayJay likes her babysitter, but not as much as she loves her brother. Plushtrap Plushtrap is Amen's plush toy. King must defend himself from Plushtrap's murdering attempt. James The HedgeFox Although being good friends, Amen has some jilting with him. This is mostly because James likes to "ship" him, and has a rivalry with Baby. THERIPISHERE A good friend of King, with a complicated personality. Quotes * Classic scare from a ghost * I'm dead serious * I feel your pain * I can feel your pain * , my friend. * Good to know. * Bullsh!t, that's what. * Beats me. * BOOYA! * Ho~kay. Termination on his old YouTube channel (Prince Ghast, 27k subscribers). On the 18th February 2019, Xacxon gave Prince the third strike. His first strike was by URIHIEHZHE2UHFE3 (Cannot say the name or Prince will kill me.. Message by ModelFox). The second strike was given by Joomie. ModelFox tried to help Prince Ghast remake a channel but people told him how this is against the Terms of Service. After this, ModelFox and SPDesign, both found an idea on the 23rd of February 2019. The idea would be that Prince could use Dailymotion instead of YouTube to MAKE videos (it is paid better) and he could still WATCH videos on YouTube. And at the same time be in ModelFox's Adventures (Games and Animation series) in which Prince could help if he wants to, and the money could get divided to the entire team of BerrewGames Studios, meaning Prince would get money too. That means Prince would get more money than when he had his old channel. Prince Ghast proceeded to accept this idea (But ModelFox is unsure). Prince Ghast has also attempted to make a new channel. On his first recreated channel he accidentally put the same adsense and google account, which prevented monetization, but he recreated a new one. Lore(s) It is told that King never chose a lore for his character. # In One Night with Prince, King made a story about how he used to be a human but later became a robot after entering a machine called The Roboticizer. He was supposed to be dead, but his soul was unable to leave the body, keeping him alive. The Puppet gave Prince a paranormal ability, like levitating and teleportation. After becoming a robot, he became... emotionless. He can only feel pain, anger, sadness, and fear. He, however, regains his feelings as time passes. # From a Crimson Cloud short animation, it is shown that King uses a neurotransmitter to transfer his consciousness into his robot body. # It has also been told how A.M.E.N could be a form of suit trapping Amen inside it, similar to how Afton is trapped inside a Spring Bonnie suit. Trivia * His former name Prince Ghast is based on a Minecraft creature called Ghast. ** Adding to that, he is also ghastly like the creature. ** Amen likes to joke about him having healing tears, similar to a Ghast. * His cloak is referred to Raven from Teen Titans GO!. * His limbs are actually metal hollow pipes. ** The limbs were supposed to be stretchy but was scrapped due to the limit of his torso's room. * His religion is Muslim, unlike most other characters, who are Christians. ** Despite his religion, he doesn't often say God's name. ** He even says "Jesus Christ" in several ways, even though he knows that Jesus is a prophet, not a god. * According to Amen, the gloves can break through titanium, which is impossible since they're made of weak metal. ** This could be possible if he combines this with his speed of sound since speed can affect strength and sharpness. * Although he is left-handed, he sometimes uses his right hand. * Despite that he knows what's good or bad, he likes and dislikes the opposite. ** He likes devils, despite knowing that devils are Satan's followers, sent to make the mortals commit sins. ** He likes evil, but he knows it's bad. ** He likes darkness, which prevents him from seeing. *** Besides red, he also likes dark colours. ** He sometimes curses, despite he knows the meaning of the words. *** The first time he cursed, the words were censored. *** He almost quit cursing at some point. *** Due to YouTube demonetization, He's been censoring curses since. * He is known to be a critic on arts and animations. However, his statements can be garbage.his statements can be garbage. * In Amen's Alternate Universe, his objective is to expand the universe with more characters. This can only be accomplished through modelling, which Amen is not skilled. * It is said that King is partly feline, and possibly an ocelot. This is evidenced when he sometimes sleeps on his arms when he combs his hair with a wet comb and the fact that he eats almost any kind of chicken. ** The only things that make him the opposite of a feline is that he is choosy with fish and that he admires dog, including wolves. * King was born on British soil (When Malaysia was a part of the British Empire). However, he learns American English and thus affecting his accent. * Naturally, actors get lost with their roles of a character. Amen is no different when playing his role as his robot-self. * It is said that Amen lives in the past. This can be considered possible because many things in his universe are considered "dead" to most people. ** The reason for this is because Amen wants to "revive the dead". * King is one of the only characters whose models are being sold on DeviantArt. ** Being a YouTuber's character, he is the most wanted character. Due to this, a free sale was made once. * King sometimes hates being made fun of. When this happens, he usually pays back.https://muhdaminshah.deviantart.com/status/10082406 - "Just so you know,... I hate sh**post." ** However, he does follow a philosophy "The best way to defeat an enemy is to make them our friend". * Whenever he goes mad, he speaks Leet. Sometimes, he even gets a breakdown. * Amen calls himself an antisocial freak, meaning that he makes no friend. Ironically, he refers to many people like his friend whenever he speaks politely. * It is theorized that Amen is immune to hypnosis. This has yet been confirmed. * His chained gloves are referred to an old Nickelodeon series, El-Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. * Amen once asked himself why King has no tongue and made a theory about it.https://prince-ghast.deviantart.com/status/13293724 - About Prince Ghast's lack of tongue Gallery The dark lord.png|King's first teaser First jumpscare.gif|King's jumpscare from the first trailer Princethe keytarist.png|King plays a keytar Me and my girl.png|Prince Ghast, with Circus Baby in the shadow Presents For You.png|King's last appearance before the virus attack Project- Amen.png|King's second teaser Me and Baby.png|Prince Ghast on stage with Baby No escape.png|Prince Ghast stares Bloody Tears.png|Prince cries blood Jumpscare new.gif|Prince's new jumpscare Jumpscare new (Beta).gif|Prince's jumpscare in the second trailer (note the yellow gem) Shadow and Light.png 18th Birthday.png|King unhooded during Amen's 18th birthday E-clips.png|King under the Solar Eclipse Happy Independence Day.png|King celebrating Independence Day HedgeFox's Nightmare.png|Prince Ghast in James's nightmare, killing him Fourth Wall Breaker.png|Prince Ghast breaks the Fourth Wall Amen and Baby in romance.png|A drawing of King and Baby dancing in a snowy night Tearing Ghast (and Tattletail).png|A drawing of Prince Ghast and Tattletail (Note that King is literally feeling blue) My Little Horror Story.png|Amen after being roboticized (this is a false story of how Prince Ghast was born) Split Personality.png|Prince Ghast and Amen King More than machine.png|Amen King and the corrupting Circus Baby References Sources https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq0O_ue9sbFApYqfrk7lixA - YouTube https://deviantart.com/amen-king - DeviantArt https://twitter.com/Prince_Ghast - Twitter https://discord.gg/cG3Sd7t - Discord Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:YouTubers Category:Animators Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:Tattletail